inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarjes Rugu
(Forward) |number = 10 |element = Fire |team = *'Big Bang' (captain) *'Space Rankers' |seiyuu = Konishi Katsuyuki (adult form) Kitahara Sayaka (pixie form) |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 022 (Galaxy)}} Sarjes Rugu (サージェス・ルーグ, Sājesu Rūgu) is a forward and the captain of Big Bang, and also a forward for Space Rankers. He is also known as Pixie (ピクシー, Pikushī) by Earth Eleven. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *''"The legendary knight of the planet Kiel in a reincarnated body. He appeared in front of Tenma as a white pixie."'' Personality Sarjes seems to be very friendly and ludic with the members of Earth Eleven when he first met them as Pixie. As noted by Shinsuke, he is shown to be pretty attached to Tenma. In Big Bang's storyline, when Sarjes' memories when he was still alive were shown, he could be described as happy-go-lucky. He is positive and docile even after he got injures from the battles, and said that it is his medal. Due to this, he was respected by the other knights, include Katra Paige. Like Potomuri Emnator, he has a deep loyalty for Katra since the first time he met her which proved of how he continued to follow her after his spirit turned into Pixie. Plot Background Sarjes was a citizen of Kiel who became one of the royal knights to protect Katra Paige, whom he was dedicated to. He finished a technique called "Sennigiri", and therefore won the title "The Legendary Knight" and the trust of Katra. However, he was blamed into killing his friends by some refugees from another kingdom and got banished from Kiel. Before leaving, Sarjes promised Katra that he would come back to her whenever she was in danger. Just as he had promised, Sarjes returned when Katra was in danger but he died as a result. His spirit later turned into the form of Pixie. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Sarjes first appeared in Tenma's dream in episode 22 as a yellow pixie. He transformed from a stone that Tenma saw inside the cave where Katra guided him to. Then, it appeared again when Tenma woke up from his dream. He was soon welcomed by the members of the Earth Eleven and was named "Pixie" by Minaho. After the match between Earth Eleven and Sandorius Eleven ended in episode 23, he sudddenly sepearated from the group as Tenma followed him and met Katra who gave Tenma the stone of light. After she disappeared, they went back to Galaxy Nauts Gou. In episode 35, when Manuuba Gibutsu kidnapped both Potomuri along with the fragments of hope, he followed them before they teleported to Bitway Ozrock's spacecraft. He was able to snuck in Potomuri's room where he got imprisoned and they had a little conversation together. In episode 36, he was seen in his Pixie form with Acrous Obies (also in his Pixie form), secretly watching Ozrock's conversation with Katra and Potomuri. Later, he appeared to Tenma in his real form and had a brief talk with him. He introduced himself as a knight of Katra, and told Tenma that Earth Eleven must win in the match against Faram Dite. He told Tenma that Potomuri was okay and turned back into his Pixie form, leaving Tenma to wonder whether Pixie was really Sarjes. He also appeared briefly when Katra left Earth Eleven. In episode 41, both him and Acrous turned into their real form before Katra and Lalaya and turned back into their pixie form. They flew to the stadium and used their power to shatter Berserk Ray. He and Acrous were last seen together with Potomuri in episode 43. They followed Potomuri's spirit and disappeared altogether. In Big Bang's storyline, he challenged Earth Eleven to a match with his team in order to test Tenma on whether he is worthy of being a knight who can protect Katra. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Sarjes, Big Bang has to be defeated first in the post-game. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Pixie Doll (ピクシーたちの人形, Randomly dropped by Galaxy Rivals at Cosmic Man's taisen route) *'Photo': Dirty Graffiti (汚いラクガキの写真, Taken at an alley in Faram Obius) *'Topic': First Come, First Served (早い者勝ちの話題, Obtained at Faram Obius square) *'Topic': Time Machine (タイムマシンの話題, In front of the hologram ball in Faram Obius square) After this, he can be scouted. Stats ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' At lvl. 99 *'GP': 179 *'TP': 160 *'Kick': 188 *'Dribbling': 133 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 83 *'Technique': 144 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 100 *'Lucky': 85 *'Freedom': 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Best Mixi match * ** Taisen route * ** Soul ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Last Rival' Gallery Sarjes HQ.png|Sarjes' official artwork. Pixie in the artwork from the official site..png|Sarjes' artwork as Pixie in the official site. Sarjes's designs Galaxy DVD.png|Sarjes's previous and current designs shown in the DVD from the preordered Galaxy game. Sarjes in the trailer.png.png|Sarjes as seen in the trailer. Sarjes observing FFIV2's Opening Game.png|Sarjes observing Inazuma Japan's announcement. Katra and Pixie.png|Sarjes (in the form of Pixie) and Katra in the trailer. Pixie HQ.png|Sarjes in the form of Pixie in the anime. Sarjes and Acrous using their power EP41.png|Sarjes and Acrous using their power to stop Berserk Ray. Potomuri Sarjes and Acrous EP43.png|Potomuri, together with Sarjes and Acrous. Trivia *He is known to appear in the Big Bang version of the Galaxy game. *When he's Mixi Maxed with Katra's young form, he wears a helmet. **For that reason, he was nicknamed "Kettle-head" by young Katra. Navigation Category:Captains Category:Aliens Category:Galaxy characters Category:Soul users Category:Kiel Category:Deceased